


how to fix ichigaya arisa's love life

by windkkun



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, dont worry its not all a chatfic, more ships will be added, my first multichapter fic??, the other bands will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windkkun/pseuds/windkkun
Summary: guitarisbae created the group 'get arisa together with seitokaichou'OR: in which all the girl bands collaborate and attempt to bring together a cool-headed senpai and a tsundere who refuses to admit that she totally has a crush on her





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't JUST a chatfic  
> but there will be chat elements scattered here and there throughout the fic

**guitarisbae created the group 'get arisa together with seitokaichou'**  
_guitarisbae added rabbits, chococoro and Saaya_  
guitarisbae: guys  
guitarisbae: bros  
guitarisbae: dudes  
guitarisbae: i think arisa has a thing for seitokaichou  
guitarisbae: yknow the keyboardist in glitter green  
guitarisbae: i think we should try to get them together!!!  
Saaya: How do you know Arisa has a thing for Wanibe-san anyway?  
guitarisbae: did u fucking see her look @ seitokaichou that day at SPACE  
guitarisbae: arisas definitely gay as hell for her  
rabbits: I hate to burst your bubble Kasumi but I think Arisa just admires her a lot, as a fellow keyboardist  
guitarisbae: i didnt ask for ur opinion u furry  
rabbits: IM NOT A FURRY I JUST REALLY REALLY LIKE RABBITS  
chococoro: i saw tae-chan playing a dating game with rabbit girls the other day...  
rabbits: RIMIRIN WHY  
rabbits: BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING KASUMI, IT WAS BECAUSE THE GAME HAS VERY REALISTIC DEPICTIONS OF ANIMAL BEHAVIOUR  
guitarisbae: lmfao otae i know your bedroom has a ton of ehem ehem unsafe ehem ehem posters of rabbit girls  
guitarisbae: yall wanna see some choice pics i snapped before she shoved me out the door?  
rabbits: FUMK DYOU KASUMI  
_rabbits left the group_  
guitarisbae: oh well we didnt need her anyway we can do this with the three of us  
guitarisbae: anyone have any ideas on how to make our dear friend happy  
Saaya: Like I said I think trying to set up two people who barely know each other is a bad idea.  
Saaya: Does Nanana-san even know Arisa exists?  
Saaya: Does Arisa even really have "a thing" for Nanana-san?  
guitarisbae: shut up saaya this is a great plan  
guitarisbae: rimi do you have any ideas?  
chococoro: i can ask onee-chan for help..  
guitarisbae: oh right yeah yuri's close to seitokaichou right!! she can tell us about what seitokaichou likes  
Saaya: Why are you calling Nanana-san 'seitokaichou'  
guitarisbae: bc shes seitokaichou  
Saaya: OK fine whatever  
Saaya: Anyway I'm not a fan into barging into others' love lives so I'm out. Good luck, you two.  
_Saaya left the group_  
guitarisbae: okay rimirin its just me and you. got any ideas for me?  
chococoro: onee-chan says that glitter green (minus nanana-san of course) would be more than happy to help!  
guitarisbae: yoooo  
guitarisbae: aight thanks rimirin ill go look for other people for advice too!  
guitarisbae: lets have a meeting at the cafe near school tomorrow at 10am!


End file.
